Fire meets Arson
by fate's mask
Summary: She tried to stay away from the plot. She really did but she seemed to attract those damn D's as if she was catnip for their demented kind. First her surrogate aunt, than Garp, than Luffy and now Portgas D Ace of all people. Where the hell did her average life go. OC!SI/Ace pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She tried to stay away from the plot. She really did but she seemed to attract those damn D's as if she was catnip for their demented kind. First her surrogate aunt, than Garp, than Luffy and now Portgas D Ace of all people. Where the hell did her average life go. OC!SI/Ace pairing. How hard could it really be.  
**

 **Warning: story will contain child abuse, hints at past rape and suicide.**

 **Pairing: Arson Ruri x Portgas D Ace**

* * *

Monkey D Garp

This is all your fault you know. You and that crazy lunatic you call a grandson. I was fine ignoring reality but you just had to chip away at it. You just had to make me feel again and Luffy just had to dig up my long lost conscious. Whatever happens today will be a direct result of your actions. Somehow I don't think you will regret it. On the contrary you will be laughing that crazy laugh of yours when I pull a stunt worthy of Luffy's kind of stupidity.

Why. Well that is easy. I no longer can stand by and do nothing. For some reason that I can't fathom you won't do anything about it yourself so I have decided to take matters in my own hand.

You have no idea how grateful I am to you. Without you I would have become a cold hearted woman. A woman who only cares about herself. I was becoming just like the rest of marines in this accursed place. Before I knew it, I had buried my heart. Any guilty feelings I had where completely ignored. I was so deep in denial. I didn't want to accept what was happening around me. So I did the easy thing and buried my head in the sand.

I say no more. There is no better way to show how I feel than to save your grandson.

Now I am sure you are wondering about that grandson part. You see I am not going to let Ace die. He doesn't deserve what is happening to him. Him being his son shouldn't matter. The man has been died for over twenty years. Then again if the World Government is good at one thing. It is holding a grudge. It's pathetic and it's disgusting. No one deserves what is happening to Portgas D Ace.

To be honest I am ashamed to admit that before Luffy and you I wouldn't have cared much. Sure I would have thought that it was sad tale all around. But I also wouldn't have thought that it was any of my business. Now all I can think about is how Ace must feel. How his dead will destroy a part of Luffy that never again will be alright. A part of you. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I ignored what was happening right in front of me.

Luffy is really something isn't he. In two days he somehow managed to make me care. Not only about himself but also about Ace. I may have never met him but any person so loved by Luffy can never be a bad person. What I am trying to say is that I have to put in my resignation. The World Government is too foul for my taste.

You should be proud of Luffy.

I have no doubt in my mind that one day he will become the King of pirates. Personally I want to see it happen with my own two eyes.

Arson Ruri

p.s. Please makes sure that if I survive my bounty won't have some ridiculous nickname.

p.p.s. Coby doesn't know what is written in this letter. I told him I wanted you to have this only if I didn't survive. Now I just have to make sure not to chicken out.

p.p.p.s. I sure won't miss your fist of love.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

* * *

No one would be able to understand what happened to her. That day changed everything. For better or for worse.

One day she was an innocent three year old girl. Watching the other children play in the orphanage. And now here she is trying to get a hold of herself.

Reincarnation how is it possible. Sure she took a hard hit in the head that had her bed ridden for weeks. But still for this to happen to her of all people. If she had a choice she would have chosen not to remember. No matter what kind of life she would have led.

Arson Ruri, huh. Well she just had to embrace the new name and the new life that went along with it. No matter how unbelievable the situation she was in.

So she decided to keep everything to herself. People in this world are dangerous enough without all the knowledge she has of her first life. No she may not like the situation she has ended in. But killing herself again will not guarantee that she will end up in any better situation.

Even though it would be so easy.

How ironic. All she had wanted in her past life was for the pain to go away. And now she finds herself in a far worse situation. This must be punishment for taking her own life.

The one thing she had going for her has abandoned her in this life. Her family. Truly karma does exist.

Come on get a hold of yourself. Things could have been so much worse. She could have ended being born as a boy. Or god forbid a slave. Never mind that this world even though dangerous is at least predictable in a certain way. There are far worse realities out there.

Twilight, Tokyo Ghoul, Game of thrones, D Gray-man. She could go on and on. That and she at least knows what to avoid in the One Piece world.

Under no circumstances can she let the World Government know about this. She will just pretend to be an average girl with an average life. Who is she kidding. There is no such thing as easy in this life. But she will be damned if she isn't going to make sure her life will be as average as possible. Without grabbing anyone's attention. An ordinary girl on ordinary island.

What once was a story is now reality the once little girl thought before she once again succumbed to darkness.

* * *

The next day one of the first things she did was bring up all the memories she had of this place. It was easier than she thought. The fact that she was only three years old helped. Not much to bring forth. Though from what she manages to gleam she was a rather lonely girl.

The island she was born on was like something out of an old western movie. Salons and all but more tropical. All in all, a rather lively town.

Ruri doesn't have much knowledge of this place. Her world resolved around the orphanage. But what she did know made her easily able to figure out that she was in the One Piece world. She got a bit hysterical after realizing that. Not to say that she easily excepted her new lot in life.

No, death was not supposed to be like this. She didn't know what she expected but this was not it.

Ironic considering that she doesn't even know how she looks like.

Calm down Ruri. Getting a panic attack will not help you. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in and breathe out. Don't wake anyone up. After a while she finally calmed down. She can't keep on doing this.

She has to get her priorities straight. Now what did she remember and where in the timeline is she. After some deep thinking she made a mental list about the facts she was sure about.

Fact one. Gol D Roger had already been executed. And it's still all everyone talks about. That must mean that it is a rather recent development.

Fact two. She was born on the Grand line. Let's hope that it's on Paradise and not the New World.

Fact three. She was an orphan in all but name. Her father abandoned her mother and in return she abandoned her. The woman also managed to come out of it squicky clean. Being the towns darling and all that jazz.

Fact four. Everyone seems to either be disgusted with her or avoiding her, guilty conscious much. One or the other, no in between. Well, her so called mother was one hell of a manipulative little shrew. Even her three year old self figured out that there was something seriously wrong with her situation.

Fact five. This world is extremely dangerous. More so for those who know as many secrets about it as her. It is literally survival of the fittest.

Fact six. This was a summer island. Not as bad as Alabasta but pretty close.

Fact seven. Monkey D Garp exists. He was the one who captured the Pirate King.

From what she remembers of the manga. Monkey D Luffy was the protagonist of the One Piece story. He grows up in a village in the East Blue. The Goa Kingdom if her memory was right. When Luffy is seven the Red head pirates dock on the island. Shanks the Captain and one of the four Yonko takes a liking to Luffy. He especially likes to tease him something about him being an anchor. They stay about a year on the island. Ruri is not sure if they stay docked the entire year or if they travel around too.

Then one day bandits show up and make a mess of things. Shanks let's them walk all over him and Luffy get's angry and ends up eating Shanks devil fruit becoming a rubber human. The bandits show up again on another day, when the pirates are out of town. Luffy opens his big mouth. The bandit decides to make an example out of him in the middle of town. Shanks shows up with his crew. The bandit ends up fleeing with Luffy on a boat or whatever that little thing is called. Throws him in the sea. Shanks saves him but not without losing one of his arms to a sea king. Luffy decides he is going to become a Pirate King and gets Shanks straw hat while promising to return the hat only after he achieved his goal.

Garp finds out and drags Luffy to a bandit hideout on the same island. Where he makes them raise him. She doesn't remember the names of the bandits but Portgas D Ace, the son of Gol D Roger and Portgas D Rouge was hidden there by Garp. The bandits where supposed to raise him but they did a very bad job of it. Garp has blackmail on them. So they reluctantly take in the other brat. Luffy chases after Ace while he tries to kill him. Wanting nothing to do with Luffy.

It took about three months before Luffy managed to find Ace talking with another boy Sabo. Ruri doesn't remember the name of the place only that the nobles would throw away their trash there. Sabo was a runaway noble who hates them. And Ace's only friend. Something happens that get Luffy taken by pirates. Later on Ace and Sabo save him but not before Luffy was beat up by the pirate. That day changes everything. It is the day Ace let's Luffy in. They also make a sake vow to be brothers.

Sabo gets recognized by his father. Who pays the pirates in the town to take him back. Sabo agrees to go with his father to protect his brothers. The pirate crew that took Sabo started a fire on the orders of the nobles. Because a Celestial Dragon, what was the Japanese name for them again. Ten something ten tenryou, ah who cares World Noble it is.

Sabo escapes and tries to sail away, but the ship with the World Noble shoots him down. Or that was what it seemed like. Dragon. Luffy's father saves him but he has amnesia not remembering anything but hating the place. Ace and Luffy think he is dead and get a letter from him. Ace never finds out about Sabo being alive. Sabo only remembers who he was when he reads about Ace having died in the battle of Marine Ford.

Luffy sets out at seventeen. Like he and his brothers had promised to each other. The journey starts with Luffy getting sucked in a whirlpool.

The first member that joins was Zoro, the first mate and a swordsman.

The second member was Nami, their navigator.

The third member was Usopp, the sniper and liar of the crew.

The fourth member was Sanji, their chef and Zoro's rival.

The fifth member was, ah shit who was it again. Okay, it was after Logue town... That means Chopper. The doctor of the crew and a devil fruit user.

The sixth member was Nico Robin the archaeologist and a devil fruit user. Hunted down by the world.

The seventh member was Franky the shipwright. A cyborg.

The eight member was Brook the musician, and a skeleton because of his devil fruit.

She isn't sure but the ninth member was Jinbei, or something close to that name. He is a fish man and a former warlord.

She remembers a majority of what happens in the manga. But she has also forgotten just as much. Damn she just hopes that it's nothing important. She plans to stay as faraway as possible from Monkey D Luffy. Especially now she knows he is probably a real person. To think crazy people like him really do exist. His kind of crazy is also contagious. You just have to look at the rest of his crew. She has to confirm if he is a real person. For all she knows he doesn't exist.

Waiting for his bounty it is.

Later on she will write everything she knows down. Just to be sure in German. Thank God her grandmother insisted in her learning how to speak and read it. From what she managed to get out of her memories. The language everyone uses is a weird combination of Japanese and English. And thank God she was such a otaku. Ha, and everyone thought she was crazy translating all those Japanese manga.

There is so much work she has to do. So much she still has to find out. But if everything goes according to plan she will be home free on some island in the east blue. Far away from all the lunatics.

That didn't mean it was going to be easy.


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

* * *

The room Ruri was hidden in was her sanctuary. The attic was full with junk but it also has some hidden treasures like some truly enlightening books that are a godsend in this hellhole. How she misses the internet. She never knew how many things she took for granted in the _before_. What she wouldn't do to get her hands on all the knowledge the world nobles have ouright destroyed or hidden away.

This town doesn't even have a library. No wonder so many people are illiterate. Now looking back to the manga she is curious at what kind of education Luffy and Ace got in that forest. It's a miracle those two can actually read.

It has been six months now Ruri thought contemplatively. To say that things have been going well would be lie. knowing how everyone feels about you and experiencing it are two different things. The only good thing about her situation is that almost everyone ignores her.

This world truly is disgusting. Blaming children for their parents sin. How pointless she thought. But what can she expect from the corrupt and uneducated.

It will take her years before she is strong enough to survive in the real world.

"Like she hasn't enough trouble." Ruri murmured looking vacantly through the biased history book. She is getting a headache just thinking about it.

She signed tiredly. Adding to that she has had a constant migraine that has been bothering her ever since she woke up that day.

"Where is that stupid girl." Ruri heard the Matron ask one of the workers.

"Getting into trouble no doubt."

"I will have the girls hide if she is getting into places she is not welcome. Ungrateful little brat. She is almost not worth it."

Ruri quickly hid behind a crate. Hoping beyond all hope that the matron doesn't find her in the one place she was especially warned away from. She knows all too well that no one is allowed in this place. If anyone finds her here. They will have the perfect excuse to punish her again. She shudders thinking about the last time she was caught being somewhere she wasn't supposed too.

"Now, now Mother. The girl is too obedient to do anything that will get herself disciplined." Trying to calm down the Matron before she took her anger out on the girl. She will be useless to them disfigured.

"That is where you are wrong, Mary. It is all in the blood." The matron said spitefully.

"Either way. It shouldn't matter. It is almost lunch time and the girl never misses a meal." Mary said walking away.

"I suppose. I have more important things to do that chasing after one ungrateful brat." Agreeing with her daughter.

Ruri could hear everyone walking away. She really has to be careful. Her body can't handle anything strenuous. The beating she got last time was painful enough. Without having being allowed to take care of her wounds. It is a miracle that she survived through the beating that caused her to _remember_. Not something she want's to get through again.

Relieved she quickly stored the book away. Standing up, stiff from all that sitting on the hard floorboards Ruri decided to do some stretches. Before going down to the dining room.

* * *

Ruri was elated. Not that anyone could see from how she acted. Finally some strawberries. Oh, how she had missed her favorite fruit. Savoring each bite. While the other children ate like barbarians.

After having eaten her fill of everything she stoically observed the anomaly around her.

It really is a dog eat dog world she thought while watching how some of the older children stole from each other. Behind the Matrons back of course. Everyone knows that the woman Quils Alice has quite a temper on her. The opposite of her daughter Quils Mary.

Not that the woman is any better. Ruri had soon realized that the daughter is just as bad as the mother, if worse. Mary only has a different way of getting her cruelty out. Cutting her hair so she is almost bald. Making sure to get her the last and worst portion for meals. Meanwhile pretending to be sympathizing with her. Her three years old self may have fallen for it. But now she could see that the woman was only showing her affection so she would get attached to the woman.

Someone so starved for positive attention would do anything for a bit of recognition. And it seems she is not the only victim she thought. Looking at the manipulative bitch while she was berating a teen for stealing food off of his neighbors plate. The same teen who is an unrepentant bully is now blushing for disappointing their Mary. Really, what a clever manipulative woman.

It makes her sick.

Ruri knows something is going on. But she has no way of finding out exactly what is happening in this orphanage.

This place gives her the creeps. How is this place even being funded. Not only that but everyone in the staff is far too, nice isn't the right word but it's like they are an investment or something. Who are being groomed. That and as far as she knows it's the older ones who get 'adopted' while normally it would be the other way around.

Her past self may not have gotten outside much but from what she managed to gleam out of her memories the children are clothed and fed better that some families in this town. It's too suspicious.

Except her that is. And thank god for that. Or she herself may have doubted her intuition.

No. She doesn't like this. Whatever their endgame is. She will make sure to be as far away from it as possible.

These past months she managed to figure out that the island she is on. Bezoom town. Is on the first half of the Grand line. At least something is going her way. In the meantime she will keep on eavesdropping on the caretakers so that when the penny drops she will be able to make a clean get away.

She has also been trying to train her body. That part is not going well. Her body is still too fragile and immature to put it threw anything strenuous. Stretches with running around is all she managed to do. And even then she easily gets tired out. It has gotten better Ruri thought while walking covertly out of the dining room but it is far from what she had in mind.

To the forest it is then. It is time to try to start a fire. She has no idea how to even start one but well sitting on her ass will get her nowhere. Before running off one of the things she wants to learn is on how to survive in the wild. If those three brothers can do it as children then so can she.

* * *

"Damn it." Ruri cursed at the leaves. Why don't you burn already she thought viciously at the smoking pile of leaves and branches.

She tried everything in her limited knowledge but the only progress she made is making it smoke. She is probably forgetting something important. But for the life of her she can't seem to be able to figure it out.

Defeated she sat down. Alright it is obvious that she has to find someone to teach her. In her past life she was a city girl through and through. There is no denying that she needs help, desperately. The problem is that there is no chance in hell she will find anyone willing to even look her way positively. And she sure as hell is not going to pull a Naruto.

That means she has to focus on what she can do. Like reading the stars. Strangely enough they are the same as the ones in her past life. The books she found in the attic are a treasure of information no matter the propaganda in it. She already managed to come across an encyclopedia on devil fruits. Not to forget the one about all the nutritional values one needs while traveling the ocean. Those rare diamonds among the trash makes any beating worth getting caught looking through all the crap.

More importantly she managed to figure out how she looks like. Not because she is vane. No, on the contrary. She prefers to be nothing more than average. Looks and all. Her beauty ruined her last life. She has no intention of having history repeat itself.

Too bad that even with the bad haircut she can still see that she will be gorgeous when she is older. With her straight black hair. Pale features. Full lips. And exotic bright, dark blue eyes that seem to have golden specks in them. She can easily see why she was named Ruri. The only nice thing her so called mother ever did for her. At least the shrew didn't name her something like Anathema. She wouldn't have put it past her.

Hiding her looks has also became a priority.

How vindictive could someone be. Boo, hoo. The guy who knocked her up ran for it when he found out that she was pregnant. So I should take it out on my daughter. No wonder he ran of. Can almost not blame the guy. Knowing what I do about Sullivan Sylvia, I too would run for the hills. The difference between her and her so called father is that she would have taken her child with her. Instead of leaving an innocent child into the clutches of an unstable woman like Sylvia.

The rest of this town is even worse. Indulging her. Everyone knows that she wasn't really raped. But they still went along with it. She hates people like her. How dare she pretend to have been raped. Like that bitch would know anything about the horror of having that forced onto you Ruri thought darkly. Like she would know anything about how disgusted, how angry, how ashamed someone feels when something like that happens to you. Never mind the aftermath.

Angry she stood up.

Enough with those depressing thought. She told herself that it was that type of thinking that got her in this situation in the first place. Instead she should look at the brighter things in life.

Like how they have given her, her fathers name Arson. It has a nice ring to it. Arson Ruri. Daughter of Arson Ludovic.

According to town gossip. The man went on to become a pirate of all things. What is it with people wanting to become criminals. Everyone seems to be obsessed with One Piece. Is it really worth it.

Never mind.

If Portgas D Ace can go through life. Knowing that the world wants him dead. I can do the same thing with one island. It is nothing like what he is going through. At least I have memories of a better time to keep me going. No matter how badly they soured at the end of it.

There is no comparison.

This world really is ridiculous. No matter how many times she thinks it.

If only she wasn't four years old. She would have tried to make her escape the moment she figured out something fishy was going on in the orphanage. She does feel guilty of not even trying to warn everyone else. But she knows that the moment anyone finds out that she is far smarter than she lets on. Having figured out that something is not right with the place. They will dispose of her. One way or the other.

These last six month she has seen the look in those people's eyes. They are ruthless. They are also the kind to thrive on people's pain. She would recognize that look everywhere. Just like the people that ruined her in her past life.

The only person she needs to look out for is herself. Not like anyone on this damned island would ever help her.


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

* * *

Terrified. Arson Ruri was absolutely terrified.

Ruri was eight when she found out who was funding the orphanage. With that knowledge she had to get as far away from that accursed place as possible. Normal children will think nothing of the name. Unfortunately for the matron she knows exactly what kind of monster that man is.

All her plans had to be thrown out of the window.

It is a good thing that she is one paranoid woman (little girl). Or else she wouldn't have known what to do.

His visit is right around the corner. There is no time for hesitation. Or she will be under that man's dumb for the rest of her life. And she has no desire in throwing her future away so carelessly. She shudders just thinking about it.

Once was enough. She would rather die again, than live chained down.

She does pity the children. No one deserves whatever he has in mind for them.

Truly a waste.

 _(Ruri had been suicidal in her past life for reasons that she did not like to reminisce about. Yet somehow it this world, where she doesn't have a family supporting her. Nor does she have a healthy environment to grow up in. She is more alive than she ever has been. How backwards. She had to die before she could appreciate living.)_

"Ruri, come on don't think about it." She told herself harshly while changing in some boy clothes she had stolen from another orphan. "First get away." Afterwards she can feel as guilty as she wants. As long as she is out of his reach. She tries not to think about what he would want with children. But she can easily imagine several scenarios from what she knows about him. Lastly she put on a grey scarf and cowboy hat to obscure her face. She nodded at herself. She looks as unassuming as she can make herself.

Damn those good looks of her.

It's not paranoia when people are out to get you. That's why she even refuses to think that man's name. Knowing her luck. She will speak of the devil and he will appear. Better not to take any chances at all. No matter how crazy it seems. She doesn't care how irrational those thought are. After what happened with that damned devil fruit she will take no chances.

When Ruri got to the dock she made sure to hide away in one of the barrels on the merchant ship leaving port. It was a few hours before dawn. Then she will be home free. Ruri feels nervous thinking about it. She really, really didn't want to have anything to do with one of the most dangerous characters in the manga. He is like all of her worst nightmares thrown into one package. No. Now that she knows the truth about that place she has to get as far away from it as possible. She no longer cares about what is happening in that place. It certainly can't be anything good.

Ruri has a one track mind in this case. She waited impatiently for the merchant ship to leave Bezoom town. She would be happy to see the last of that place. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She had been so anxious, that she has been stressing herself out following her normal routine. So not to make anyone suspicious. Not something she could afford to do when trying to make a clean get away. Her body needs rest. She has been driving herself to the brink of exhaustion.

The only two books she ended taking with her is the encyclopedia on devil fruits. Far too useful to leave behind. And a logbook of an old pirate named Maverick D Damian. A change of clothes. 14.000 beri, a bottle of water and a dagger. Not much to speak of in the grand stage of things. In the end it is all she needs. When she is on another island she will be able to plot away safely. Her final destination will be the East Blue.

Some would say that all the time and energy she has taken in becoming stronger is counterproductive. Since she is planning on living in the weakest of the seas.

Then again, most people are fools with no education to speak of. They don't realize that for as long as the World Nobles are in control, there is no save place. And that is how they want it.

Then we have the bandits, pirates and corrupt marines. You only have to look at how Nami's life went to see that it isn't a good idea to be defenseless even in the weakest of the seas.

Without realizing it she had fallen asleep. Dreaming of a life once lived.

* * *

 _"Pallas, what's wrong. Have you been crying honey."_

 _"Mommy, will you forget about me when the baby is born." The six year old child asked her mother with tears starting to gather in her grey eyes once more._

 _"Oh darling." Her mother dried her tears with her hands. Dragging her daughter into her lap. Putting their joined hands on her slightly bulging stomach._

 _"How could i ever forget my little star." She pouted at her adorable daughter. She should have knows that her daughter as an only child would have some trouble with the situation. Once upon a time she too didn't want anything to do with her unborn sibling. Taking away her parents attention._

 _"Shall I tell you a secret."_

 _The girl looked at her mother before nodding curious._

 _"T_ _his unborn child will never replace you. You will always be my daughter. But in six months you will also be a big sister. And that is a very hard job."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well your little sibling will annoy you at times. And will cry a lot. Nor will he be able to do much when he is a baby. So it will be our job to protect him. Till he is big and strong just like you. Even then as the older ones it will be our job to protect him."_

 _"Ehh, why should I. It sounds awful." Pallas whined "That's not much of a secret."_

 _"You will only be able to understand when you hold him. I used to be just like you, my little star." The mother told her daughter patiently._

 _"Until I held your aunt Phoebe in my arms, that is."_

* * *

Startled awake Ruri opened her eyes. Dammit, someone found her.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a stowaway." The rather strange looking man told her smiling mockingly at her. What is it with people in this world and their ridiculous hairstyles. Why would anyone want to wear an Afro Ruri thought blankly looking at the ridiculous blond abomination on the sailors head. She can't even bring herself to take this situation seriously.

"The Captain will decide what to do with you, boy."

Never mind she has more important thing to think about than Afro's. Like being dragged out of the barrel. She made sure to keep a hold on her bag. What with the guy seemingly intent on carrying her to his Captain. Not even letting her walk. How rude.

There is really no point in fighting him. She still has an ace in the hole if the meeting goes sour. For now she will cooperate.

The man knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Said a female voice.

"Captain, I found a stowaway among the cargo." Showing the woman the tin child he was carrying. Surprisingly enough the boy didn't even try to get away from him. Smart boy.

"Shesheshe. A little twig managed to get on the ship without anyone's notice?" The woman ended up banning her hand on her desk laughing uproariously.

Ruri almost felt insulted. Little twig, really. It's not her fault the bastards hardly fed her.

Then the woman got serious. "It seems every one of you still need more training, big hairy."

Big hairy started sputtering while his Captain ignored him.

What kind of woman calls people with such ridiculous nicknames. Of all things the woman could have chosen she came up with little twig. Well excuse her for being malnourished. At least she wasn't named big hairy of all things. She almost found the situation almost funny.

"Tell me little twig. Why are you on my ship?" The middle aged woman asked her. It was disconcerting having those black eyes focused on her.

Somehow Ruri doesn't think it would be a good idea to lie. Not With those eyes seemingly being able to lay her soul bare.

"I.." What is this feeling Ruri thought while sweat ran down her back.

"I had to get away from Bezoom town. And i am not going back." Ruri spat out.

She has the sinking feeling that she knows what ability the woman had just used on her. Suddenly it was like she could breath again. "I would rather die."

"You are serious about that aren't you." The black haired woman said absentmindedly tapping her fingers on her desk.

She suddenly smirked at big hairy standing next to the curious little boy. She loves mysteries.

Ruri had completely forgotten about him.

"Big hairy, Meet our new cabin boy. Little twig, this is big hairy. He will show you around. Now get out. I still have to finish my paperwork before fairy will let me eat my pudding."

Ruri would be a fool to try something. Knowing that she is on a moving ship with no way of out. Becoming their cabin boy is an blessing in disguise. That way she would be able to put her theoretical knowledge into practice. Still she can't help but feel suspicious. Is this really the same woman who made her feel so insignificant just moments ago.

Her new guide just signed seemingly resigned to the whims of his captain.

"To be fair i will warn you. Our captain is a bit erratic in her mood swings."

No kidding Ruri thought snidely.

"Yeah. Just agree with whatever she has planned. There is no talking sense into Sin D Sonya." Another sailor told them when they walked past him.

"Oh, and don't ever touch her pudding." Big hairy told her. "Don't tell me, i never warned you."

"Also don't ever call me big hairy my name is Marty, just Marty." But Ruri already had tuned him out.

A, to honest to god D Ruri thought paling at that piece of information. Please, for the love of God, Allah, Buddha, Odin. Please, don't let her be anything like Luffy. She begged silently in her head to any Divine being that may be out there.

She should have known that there would be a catch somewhere. But for the captain to be a D of all things. Aren't they supposed to be a rare species. Why is her luck so extreme. Just like the situation with her devil fruit.

She had eaten one that let's her move things with her mind. She is ashamed to say that she pulled a Buggy the clown. Trying to hide the fruit in her mouth when she heard the matron coming into the kitchen. Ruri got punished for it because the old woman taught that she was stealing food. If she had known that it was actually a devil fruit. She would have been whipped mercilessly. Or worse sold off.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ah, she had ignored him too long.

No, she is not alright she thought while outwardly she calmly answered big hairy putting on a false front.

"Nothing is wrong." Expect for being on a ship with a D of all things. If that's not bad enough she is the Captain.

"Everything is just peachy." Hear the sarcasm there.


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

* * *

As a cabin boy she was kept busy but even with all her new duties she still found ways to sneak around. If the last couple of years have thought her anything is that any and all information she gets her hands on will be useful. One way or another.

Average. She had to put on a show of being just another orphan. Completely average, boring individual. Nothing special. Just trying to survive in this harsh world.

The next couple of weeks Ruri became just another member of the crew. Fading into the background. And that is exactly how she wants it. But somehow she doesn't think that she has gotten away with it completely. Their are times she feels both the eyes of the Captain and her first mate on her.

Being on a ship captained by a D has left her frazzled. The only good thing is that it's a merchant ship and not a pirate one. Thank god for small mercies. Everyone has their breaking point and she is too afraid to find hers.

Ruri is relieved that no one seemed to have caught onto her real gender. It will be far harder the older she gets. For now she can get away with it.

Too bad really. That someone like her who wants nothing more that an normal life keeps on getting into these situations. As if being reborn in the One Piece world isn't ridiculous enough.

This crew is as bad as the straw hat pirates.

First mate called fairy. A navigator called the ripper. Another member named toadie and lets not forget big hairy. _(Just ignore the lunatics and keep your head down.)_

She should have boarded a marine vessel.

Alright she wouldn't have. Even though she is surrounded by some 'unique' people. It could have turned out far worse. At least with them she isn't afraid too now and then to relax. Not that she will let her guard down anytime soon.

She is just so tired. Ruri may not be as depressed like Pallas had been but it doesn't mean that she is happy with her situation. Adding all the abuse she had to endure these past years, both mental and physical. Well to say that she has all kind of issues is an understatement. She really can't afford to have a mental breakdown. But that is exactly what is awaiting her if she doesn't get a grip on herself. Surrounded by strangers to boot.

What she needs is a break.

* * *

"Are you having fun little twig." Ruri heard from behind her. She almost spat her drink out. Surprised by the D's sudden arrival.

"It's fun." She said stiffly with as much composure as possible. Standing unconsciously straighter in the woman's presence.

"You don't look like it." This won't do. She dragged the little twig with her. The boy looked bored out of his mind standing in the corner like some wallflower. Poor boy is too shy to play with everyone else.

"Wait... No. I was having fun."

"Shesheshe. You will be when we are finished with you."

* * *

Ruri watched the first mate reading curiously. This was the first time she saw a book on this ship.

She doesn't know how to start a conversation. Any and all social skills she may have had in her past life where ignored the last ten years of that lifetime, never mind this past couple of years.

Without knowing it she had kept staring at the book.

Something Maddox aka fairy had noticed. So the brat could read. How surprising. For someone who looked like a street urchin. One who doesn't seem to have eaten a decent meal in his life to be able to read. It seems their Captain was right as usual. The boy is a mystery.

"Are you interested in poisons, little twig."

Ruri scowled before she was able to suppress the urge. It was bad enough that the Captain called her that.

"Is that what you are reading about."

"Smart little cookie aren't you." The muscular man said patronizingly. "Do you want to learn."

Ruri became suspicious immediately. Though her body didn't show any signs.

It was the eyes you had to look out for with this one Maddox taught sadly. What a life he must have led to be that guarded. Not that it's unwarranted especially in the grand line.

"Sure." She is not going to throw away any chance in learning something new. Still it didn't mean she was going to relax in his presence.

* * *

Their captain's face looked like a cross between a pouting middle aged woman and an kicked puppy. The rest of the crew had either fallen over or were laughing their asses off.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, this is hilarious." Big hairy said gleefully. "Who knew the brat had such a mouth on him."

"Shesheshshe. He is funny isn't he."

"Captain not you too." There was no stopping the fight now Inoue Takeshi aka pyro thought. The boy just had to learn the hard way. Their was no insulting the hag's music no matter how badly she performed. Something every member in this crew had to learn the hard way. "Well at least he will be an official member of the crew now."

* * *

Ruri's focused solely on scrubbing the mess hall clean. No she is not getting involved with this one. If she had learned anything while being on this ship is that there isn't a single sane member on it.

"My beautiful, beautiful coat ruined by those hooligans." Sniffed the one they call the ripper. She refused to get involved with this mess scrubbing faster to get as far away from this scene as possible.

"I will rip them to shreds for doing this to you, my darling."

"Mommy will avenge you." He wailed out with tears and snot running through his face and shredded coat.

Ruri was sweat dropping. Where the hell did their Captain even find them all.

* * *

When she was Pallas she was such a spoiled little girl. Her looks, her mind even the family she was born into contributed to that. Unfortunately she never grew out of that attitude. From the moment she was born she was showered with attention. A prodigy, they said. She will be going places.

Until that night happened. It destroyed a part of her. She couldn't bring herself to trust anyone outside of her family. Her parents tried to help her. Her little brother especially. The rest of their extended family threw their entire weight in making them pay for their crime. The fools had no idea who it was that they had brutalized so violently. It was jealousy, lust and anger that allowed them to talk themselves in such a horrific crime. In the end, they not only ruined her life but also their own.

As Pallas Benedict she couldn't understand but as Arson Ruri she realizes that she doesn't even want to. It took her being reborn in such bad circumstances for her to realize that. How sad. Was she really that sheltered in her past life. _(Yes, she was.)_ Sometimes people don't need a reason to hurt each other. Not really.

The part of her that was still naive even after _remembering_ had it beaten out of her in the orphanage.

Those rose tinted glasses she used to view the world with where shattered harshly. Any innocence she may had left was destroyed Ruri thought with self hatred. Watching the Captain watching her.

Why, oh why did the woman have to barge in like that. Did she never hear about knocking. It's a good thing that she is still wearing her pants. There would have been no talking herself out of that one. Still even though she may spin this into her advantage. That doesn't mean she is happy with basically having gotten scared out of her mind. What with standing half naked exposed in front of the most infuriating woman she ever had the displeasure of knowing.

"They did this to you." The captain whispered but Ruri clearly heard it like it in the tense filled atmosphere.

"Why else do you think i wanted to get away from that island." Ruri admitted humiliated no matter how convenient she will spin the situation.

"It doesn't matter." Ruri put on her shirt quickly hiding the whip marks on her back. Her getting caught with those wounds is a blessing in disguise. no matter how embarrassing. This way she hopes they won't look deeper into her situation. They won't be able to survive the fallout.

The woman suddenly got a blank look on her face. Making all kind of alarm bells ring of in her mind. Why, oh why was she suddenly reminded of Luffy when he got serious.

That woman is undoubtedly a D. She thought she had figured out what makes them tick. But they are one of a kind.

Unpredictable.

They are utterly unpredictable she thought dumbfounded watching as Sin D Sonya went ballistic on her behalf.

She made sure to run after her.

"Ha... That's what I get for betting against a D." Ruri whispered to herself.

She never would have thought she would say this but the woman has grown on her. Obviously she hadn't thought this through. What with watching her whipping everyone into a frenzy.

 **"No one touches my cabin boy and get's away with it."** Sin D Sonya roared furiously.

Shit, she has to calm everyone down before they do something stupid. Like going after a stronghold of the biggest pink bastard of them all.


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

* * *

It took a while to calm everyone down. Especially their Captain. The only reason that they succeeded was because they bribed her with pudding, a lot of pudding. That and Ruri was also forced to tell them what happened. Leaving nothing out.

Ruri of course complied.

The edited version. The story of her life.

 _Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman she had everything she ever wanted. But the woman was greedy she was never satisfied with what she had. One day the most handsome man she has ever seen visited their town. The man ended being apprenticed to her father. The handsome young man in question was flattered with her attention but he was a free soul. He would never be the kind to settle down in one place. He warned the beautiful woman before they started there affair._

 _They where careful in keeping their actions hidden from the young woman's father. The man wanted to keep his daughter pure so he would be able to marry her off. But everyone but him knew what was happening. They always thought that the father was too strict on his daughter and to see her glowing with happiness brought a smile onto their own faces._

 _Unfortunately the woman ignored the warning that the handsome man gave her. When his apprenticeship was coming to an end he felt uneasy. Not because he was leaving but because he finally noticed that there was something wrong with the seemingly kind woman. In truth she was a cruel and greedy girl. She never did like it when anyone took the spotlight off of her. The true reason for why she wanted him was because of what his good looks and reputation would do for her. That made every other male on this island pale in comparison._

 _Just like that he realized that he had being played the fool. Not only had he been manipulated. He also figured out there was something mentally wrong with her. So when that woman told him that she was pregnant he left her. Not knowing if the child was truly his or not. But he had no desire in being shackled down to that kind of woman. More importantly he wanted to see the world. To travel and experience all those wonders himself. In the end the handsome young man became a pirate traveling the seas with his chosen captain._

 _The end._

"What!" Everyone screamed. The only one who kept watching her without blinking was the Captain.

"Are you kidding me."

"So your dad is a pirate, heh figures."

"Come on boy, that can't have been it."

"Fine." Ruri pouted hiding her unease sneaking a look at the Captain.

"The short story is that when my grandfather found out about her pregnancy, she lied to him and told him that my father had raped her. He believed her and the rest of the town went along with it because they were afraid of the reaction he would have had if he was told the truth. He practically owns the town. If that wasn't bad enough he also has ties with some influential people in and outside of the navy. They didn't care that they ruined my fathers reputation since he ended being a criminal anyway. His bounty was increased and my so called family dumped me into the local orphanage. I have known that everyone hated me since I was old enough to understand. If i did something remotely wrong no matter how small i would be punished for it. The other children caught on so they also ended up blaming me for their mistakes even when it was obvious i was not the culprit. So i decided to leave. Why would i stay at a place i was obviously never wanted."

"What about your mother." The ripper asked her trying to suppress the tears from coming out.

Don't make me laugh Ruri thought slightly amused "That woman was the worst of them all. I don't consider her a mother." To call that woman mother would mean spitting on the memory of Miranda Benedict. She is the only woman she will consider calling with that title. The same goes for her father. She may be more accepting of that mans existence but that will never excuse his actions. Or in this case lack off.

Suddenly she felt exhausted. "I don't want to talk about it." Why is she even humoring them. Oh right. She had to calm them down before they got themselves and her killed.

Now that she thinks about it is he even a Warlord. Why did she not realize this sooner. Of course not all of them would be the same this is more than a decade before the plot. How stupid could she be. She really wanted to hit something. She hadn't even bothered in trying to finding out who the current Warlords are assuming they would be the same ones as in the future. Unbelievable.

Sometimes it was so easy to overlook the obvious. The problem with that is that she really can't afford to make such stupid mistakes.

Sonya signed watching the troubled boy who seemed to be in his own little world. She told everyone to get to work. Leaving her alone with her cabin boy. It was time to have a serious conversation about his future.

It should have surprised her to find everyone but the captain gone. But she knows that she has a rather nasty habit in forgetting where she is. Getting lost in her plotting and scheming.

Despite her wariness Ruri kept her mouth shut. If she wanted to say something she should get it over with before she leaves. This woman is far more observant than she had given her credit for.

"Now that you're back in the real world. I think it's time you tell me what your plans are for the future."

Ruri smiled sheepishly and pondered at the exact reason why she would want to talk about that with her.

Ruri shrugged. "I plan on getting off on the next island and find a job."

"You do know that won't be easy with your age." Sonya warned the girl. "Add in your good looks and sooner than later you will get the attention of some pedophile or worse slavers."

"Why do you care." Ruri asked her angry. "You don't know anything about me. I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have too, little twig." Sonya said looking at her like she is the one who has a screw loose. "As a matter of fact your hired as my treasurer."

Ruri was flabbergasted. Where did this offer suddenly come from. And Treasurer?

"Shesheshe΅

Sin D Sonya's laughter took her off guard. "You really thought that I would just kick you off the ship the moment we got to shore."

"I don't understand you." Ruri admitted trailing her hand through her short hair. "People don't just give an eight year old a job like that."

"Well they should if they are good at it." Sonya looked flabbergasted like it was obvious.

Ruri was speechless. What the hell is wrong with this woman she doesn't even know me and she is planning on putting everyone's finances in her hands. Did she already say that she is eight years old. Is this the infamous D logic or is everyone in this world this crazy.

"Wait, how do you even know that I can do the job right. I am eight years old." she punctuated looking at the middle aged woman who had started eating her pudding again.

"I know and i don't care." She said with her mouth full.

Ruri grimaced. "Don't talk with your mouth full." The woman went right back to eating ignoring what she said. Is this how everyone felt when Luffy just barraged over everyone and their complaints. Calm down Ruri. It's like dealing with a child you just have to have patience.

"Captain. Don't you think this is a bit..."

"You increased my pudding budget." Sonya interrupted her. "And i know I eat a lot something you solved not anyone else. Now fairy won't keep on bothering me about restraint." Sonya said dreamily with stars in her eyes. "More pudding." she giggled to herself.

Sonya did manage to snap herself out of it before she went of to la la land. "It's not just that. You are also educated. You know your way around paperwork. How I don't care." Sonya said when she saw that her new treasurer was about to interrupt her. "Fairy also told me your really smart."

"It's still too much. How do you even know you can trust me." Why is she even fighting this Ruri thought she should use this opportunity to her own benefit. At least on this ship she is as save as she can be with these lunatics at the helm. The captain was right about pedophiles and slavers. Just thinking about one of them setting their eyes on her makes her want to commit suicide all over again.

"You're not a bad person." Sin D Sonya smiled at her with that special D smile every single one of them has. Wide and bright as the sun.

Suddenly Ruri started laughing hysterically.

"Fine. You got me. Fine. I will take the job but you have to promise me that if I ever want to quit than you can't stop me."

"Shesheshe. I am not going to keep you prisoner, now lets go we have.."

"I am not finished yet." Ruri said looking her new boss in the eye. Letting her know that she is serious. "This is one thing i am not going to budge about. Forget about teaching anyone a lesson for what they did to me in Bezoom town."

She is serious about this Sonya thought. Alright she will play along. The boy may have only been on board for two weeks but if something she has learned about raising children is that they can be quite imaginative and someone as smart as little twig will find a way to run away. He has already done it once. What will stop him from running off again. And the second time he may not be as fortunate as he is right now.

An idea suddenly popped into her mind. Shesheshe, yes that will do.

"Under one condition." Sonya bargained.

"Which is." Ruri asked her afraid if she really did want to know what the D had in mind.

"You have to call me Aunt Sonya." She announced smugly. Ruri almost lost her composure. Is this woman serious she screamed mentally. You know what she gives up. "Alright...Aunt Sonya."

"But you have to promise to let the past rest. I am away from them now and they can no longer hurt me."

"My word is my bond." Sonya promised Ruri even as reluctant as she was.


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

* * *

There are some things that are unavoidable. The passage of time is one them. That and puberty.

Briefly she considered telling her 'Aunt Sonya'. Especially since soon the ruse was going to be up. It is one thing to be able in keeping her real gender a secret as a child but now since she is twelve it will only be a matter of time before she grows the dreaded curves. Not to forget the most important reason as to why. Her period.

For a second she considered fessing up. Nah. Let them figure it out themselves. It's not like she told anyone she was actually a boy Ruri thought. Happily imagining the uproar it will cause. What with all these ridiculous situations they somehow manage to get her into. They deserve to be shocked for a change she told herself smugly.

"Kukuku"

It took a couple of minutes for her to stop cackling like some cutthroat villain.

Ruri told herself mentally that now is not the time to celebrate no matter how much she wants to gloat when the truth comes out.

The last four years have been good for her in spite of all the crazy antics she had to deal with. It gave her a place to call home no matter how unconventional. It showed her that the entire world was not out to get her. That there are still decent human beings out there. Bezoom town had unknowingly really done a number on her. She just hadn't realized how bad it was but now looking back on it. Ruri grimaced just thinking how much time it took for her to trust everyone on this ship.

Truly it's a shame that she can't bring herself to stay. In a couple of years the grand line will be even more dangerous. What with those supernovas sailing the sea. No at fifteen she will join the marines, and when she is strong enough to protect herself from anyone but below a vice-admiral she will either fake her dead or resign. Depending on how much trouble she manages to get into.

The thought of actually joining still leaves a bad taste in her mouth. But there is only so much everyone can teach her. Aunt Sonya did say that when she is thirteen fairy will teach her haki but for her it's not enough she especially wants to learn the six powers. From what she had seen of CP9 it's a far too useful ability to ignore.

She could still remember a time where she would have stayed as far from the World Government as possible. But somehow the lunatics on this ship have infected her with their own brand of crazy Ruri thought ruefully while making a review of the list fairy gave her to see what they have managed to get their hands on when another foolish crew of pirates had decided to attack them.

Ruri could almost pity them. Almost.

Thankfully she still has three years with the crew. It's better not to think of the future too much. There was nothing more she could do except train.

Ruri strove to go unnoticed.

To be one of those people everyone's gaze would just pass over. One who wouldn't even be remember seconds later. Not that it was easy by any chance of the imagination. It took actually more effort than she realized when she first had started behaving like that. At Bezoom town especially since she was the towns scapegoat. Still even then she managed to get away with far more than she normally would have.

She had taken to writing as a form of therapy. It helps that she burns everything afterwards as a security measure even though she writes in German and Spanish. No she is not going to take any chances she had already burned all the information she managed to remember of the manga. After she was sure she had memorized everything. One wrong move and she will hunted down like Nico Robin. No thank you.

Hmm to think that those pirates had somehow to managed to get their hands on sea stone of all things Ruri thought when she saw what was on the list of goods they 'liberated' from their attackers. Add in the nice sum of three million beri. Ha she bets that they are seriously regretting their actions now. Still 3 million is not much in the grand stage of things. Especially in the Grand Line.

Ruri wrote down everything that will be sold off at what price on a different paper. They will keep the sea stone. You will never know when it will be useful. Along with the small arsenal of weapons. Really if she didn't know better she would think that they were preparing for war.

She has gotten used to the extra work that Aunt Sonya has been piling up on her. Sometimes if feels like she never left her old job as a secretary. Than she smells the sea and sees the impossible happen in front of her and she remembers that this is no longer her old life.

She is no longer Pallas Benedict.

Ruri refuses to become that broken girl again. It's one of the reasons she can't be satisfied with the training she is getting from Maddox and Sonya. She needs to know without a shadow of doubt what the World Government is capably off. She has to see it happen with her own eyes. And she has to be able to protect herself from it.

The only thing she has to make sure of is to not get emotionally involved. The few decent marines don't make up for the rest of the monsters.

Her body already aches thinking about all the training she has to go through. She is not looking forward to it Ruri admitted to herself but this is a dog eat dog world. Not the comfortable lazy world she was used too.

Finely finished she stood up leaving the captains cabin with the list she just finished. The entire morning she had to go over everything they had in stock and then those rookies just had to attack making her having to redo her work all over again.

To say she was angry was an understatement.

Ruri did get to beat up some of them allowing her frustration to be worked out. She didn't use to have such a big temper but what can she say puberty is coming fast with the mood swings trailing along. That is if her past life is any indication.

Some would actually question the situation she had supposedly gotten herself into. Maybe she was just dreaming this up. Hell maybe she was in a coma or even delusional. But she had made sure to plot her died in the most efficient and painless way possible. No one lives through all the pills and alcohol she managed to swallow and gets away scott free.

Ruri grimaces internally thinking that reincarnation is the only option she has. That or she is plain crazy.

"Ruri."

"Big hairy." She returned the greeting.

"Do you have to call me big hairy." He whined

"Yep, as long as I have to call Aunt Sonya, 'Aunt Sony' I will make sure to call everyone by the names she bestowed so lovingly upon us."

"I am not getting into this again, just go.." The blond Afro man was almost resigned to the nickname. No. He just has to keep on trying. Right he still has to give Ruri fairy's message completely ignoring the hypocrisy of using the nicknames himself. "Oh and fairy wants to talk with you."

Ruri nodded in acknowledgment there was no reasoning with him when he was in one of these moods. She had never thought she would be able to handle living with all these clashing personality traits but it's easier then she thought but at the same time she still can't get used to their crazy antics. Well she figures the moment she leaves to join the marines she will be more than used to it.

When she managed to track down Maddox she found him with Sonya among-st the new cargo. He seemed to be agitated about something. While Sonya was happily eating. Ignoring whatever it was that Maddox was trying to trying to tell her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked Maddox. Closing the door behind her. Hoping that this isn't something that will get them in any trouble. It's already a miracle that they haven't been branded as pirates. To hope for more than that is a fools errant.

"How accurate is your devil fruit encyclopedia." Maddox asked her nervously.

"Please don't tell me that those fools had a devil fruit." Ruri asked Maddox there was no point in talking to Sonya about this. Not when she was eating her beloved pudding.

"Oh, that isn't even the worst of it. Somehow they managed to steal it from a marine vessel of all things."

It came out a bit hysterical but she couldn't really blame the man. Depending on the rarity of the fruit there will be a manhunt for it. Who was she kidding they will hunt those pirates down either way. She could feel her own heart starting to race. This couldn't be happening.

"Shit, the moment the marines manage to get their hands on those pirates we will be doomed." There is no way such weaklings will be able to escape the World Governments grasp.

"It gets worse." Maddox said showing her the devil fruit and the sketch in the encyclopedia.

Yellow. Check.

Brown paw prints. Check.

Looks like a mutated banana. Check.

A zoan devil fruit. A mythical zoal devil fruit. Check.

The Griffin Griffin no mi.

God dammit.

"We're doomed." Ruri said ashen faced.

"See." Maddox shouted hysterically at Sonya. "He gets it." Apparently all it took from him to snap was for someone to agree with him.

"So, we have just to get rid of them then." Sonya said like it would be so easy to trail back and track them down.

"For all we know the marines have already caught up to them." Ruri said trying to keep her voice steady. She really doesn't want to die in such a meaningless and probably painful way.

"Then we will die." Sonya walked out like she doesn't has a care in the world..

Ruri had to sit down. Her legs no longer able on holding her up, pulling her knees too her face. Trying to get a grip on herself. This is her own fault for staying on board of a ship with a D at the helm of it. What did she really expect to happen. This is not the time to delude herself.

Maddox meanwhile was too busy pacing and muttering to himself to notice what she was doing.

Okay, okay it's a damned of you do and damned if you don't scenario Ruri thought while trying to hold back a panic attack. She could feel the ship changing course. Good. At least we are not waiting for the marines to catch up on us.

She has to use her devil fruit power there is no other way around it. And really how bad is it. There already is one other user on the ship. He can even give her tips after they dealt with those fools.

Alright she can life with that. It's not like she doesn't trust the people on this ship or else she wouldn't have stayed for four years. No this is no longer the time for secrecy. She has to become a murderer. But she had already known that she would have to kill sooner than later, especially since she wants to join the marines. This is not the time to show any hesitation or remorse. Those pirates brought it on themselves. Ruri didn't even want to know what the suicidal fools where thinking.

After she calmed down she noticed that Maddox also seemed to have gotten a hold of himself. Both looking each other in the eyes with an unspoken message. Knowing that if the marines get their first they will be doomed.

They left the storage room but not before hiding the devil fruit. Ruri meanwhile had completely forgotten why she even went looking for Maddox in the first place.


	8. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

* * *

Ruri could feel the bile rising in her throat. It's only with her willpower that she manages to force it down.

Killing. Killing should never come this easy to anyone Ruri thought while watching the ripper from the crow's nest. Happily ripping his enemies to pieces. With toadie next to her doing his best to snipe down anyone getting too close to their crew mates.

And she thought that she would have to use her devil fruit ability. It seems she has severely underestimated everyone on this ship. For the first time in four years she sees the true capabilities of the men and women she has been surrounded with.

Even from this distance she could see how easily the hell hounds pirates were being taken down.

Biting her lips Ruri watched silently. A part of her was in awe, no matter how much she would want to deny it. They were swift and harsh in taking the pirates down. Not the usual bantering she was used too. How strange too see them taking this seriously.

Especially the ripper.

Now she understands why Aunt Sonya gave that man that nickname. How fitting. His way of killing makes the hair on her arms stand up.

She won't ever be able to look at that man the same way.

She had thought that Maddox was the only other person who was a devil fruit user. Well, obviously she was wrong. How arrogant of her to think she is the only one who can keep secrets. And how arrogant of her to assume that nothing would be able to surprise her anymore.

Now she understands why Aunt Sonya was so amused with her confession.

There is no point in denying it. She has been surrounded by what she now knows to be New World sailors.

They never needed her. Seeing this one sided massacre she now agrees with her reasoning.

Ruri isn't sure what to feel.

In the end her secret is out for nothing. Not once did she have to use her devil fruit.

To think she has to guts to call other people fools when she herself can't seem to see the forest through the trees.

Ruri stood next to toadie. One of the people she had looked down upon. Just because he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box didn't mean he was useless. She should have already learned that from her past life. People have all kind of hidden depths.

For better or for worse.

Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to let these people in. They could have easily hurt her in numerous ways these past few years. Instead they welcomed her into their crew and patiently waited for her to accept them in return.

The only person she had been fooling is herself. She has trusted them practically since the moment she found out that their Captain was a D. Since Their Captain gave her a job and a place to belong.

Not exactly a smart thing, considering Marshall D Teach. That is if the man is even a real D.

Weren't they supposed to be unafraid of death?

For almost a decade she had tried to only care for herself. She had forgotten that humans are social creators. That they need each other too thrive.

Her depression it seemed hadn't disappeared. She was so used to not trusting anyone. To pushing people away. To burying herself into her work. Ignoring what was happening around her. That she even managed to fool herself.

The best lie is the one you start believing yourself.

It's time to put her trust in her nakama.

The same people who have accepted her for who she was. Who have given her the opportunity to see this worlds wonders with them.

In her past life she had always wanted to travel the world. To see the most miraculous of views. That dream may have died when she was fifteen but a part of her had never truly let go of it.

For once she wants to live a life without regrets.

That's why she promised herself that for once she will let go of her paranoia. For once she will put her life in the hands of another person. She won't let go of all of her inhibitions. But she will try to swallow her apprehension.

And who better to put her trust in than Sin D Sonya.

How could she not. After everything she has done for her.

There was suddenly a couple of loud booms followed by whistles. The cannons have been fired.

The fighting was coming to an end.

The pirates ship was burning.

She was surprised with how fast the hell hounds lost. Sure they may be in Paradise. That still doesn't excuse how weak they are. Or maybe she has too high expectations due to the manga.

Ruri could feel her hands shaking. But she can't bring herself to stop. This is what her life has come to.

Her feelings were in turmoil.

She already knew that she will have a hard time dealing with taking someone's life.

One of the disadvantages of remembering her past life are her morals and her different way of thinking. She had realized a while ago that this worlds upbringing is fundamentally different. She was raised in a society that protected and sheltered their children.

Not just their children. People may have known that a war was happening at the other side of the world but it was more of a distant fact that doesn't really touch them.

Their was no such thing as pirates and bandits. Sure they have own their criminals and gangs but it's far from widespread as in the One Piece world. Add in that she was raised in the upper class she never had to deal with anything even close to this.

She has to change her frame of mind. Something not easily done. There are times when she hears or sees something that appalls her but is completely natural for everyone else.

No matter how fun and adventurous Luffy proclaimed his journey to be. The reality is that this is a violent and chaotic world. Where people die left and right.

Ruri may be many things, but she held no delusions in what she has to do to survive in a corrupt world like this.

People might call her selfish, even though there isn't a human being alive who isn't selfish to a certain degree.

Hell, she would even agree with them.

They might even curse her if they knew she has the knowledge they desperately need. With what she knows she could easily help people out by just sending a meager letter to the right person. Or is some cases the wrong person.

Instead she decided to avoid having anything to do with the plot.

No matter what Ruri had promised herself. She won't be weak. She won't let her compassion overrule her common sense. One wrong move and she will be locked up as either a slave or an experiment.

She has to do whatever she has to do. To not just survive in this world but to thrive in it. If she want to have a life without having to look over her shoulder the rest of her existence.

She has to make this work somehow.

Making her first kill is one of the many actions she has to take to keep herself save. Somehow she hadn't realized how badly the decision alone would effect her. It turned out that she still was nothing more that a naive child. She never seems to learn from her mistakes does she. How is she even planning on going through with it.

She can't afford to second guess herself. It may not me necessary to kill someone when she is still this young, but she can't afford to hesitate in the middle of a fight. She knows her own weaknesses. If she doesn't brace herself before hand she might try to talk herself out of it. Not something she can afford when joining the navy. What with monsters like Akainu walking around.

Ruri snorted trying to keep her laugh in. It turned out to be hopeless. She started laughing and crying from all the emotions she had bottled up. She could hear toadie stop firing his rifle. He probably thinks she snapped she thought hysterically.

Finally she calmed down. She had to take a couple of long hard breaths before she was able to look at toadie. Cleaning her face up while she was at it.

God, she is a mess.

She found him patiently waiting for her. Like nothing out of the ordinary happened. And this was nothing more than an regular reaction.

Why is she making everything more complicated that is has to be. She is only holding herself back with those restrictions she has made for herself.

Ruri let herself relax for the first time in years. Feeling a part of her uncoil that has been there ever since she _remembered_.

"What is your real name." Ruri was ashamed to say that before this day she wouldn't have cared to know.

For once she actually looked. The man before her was middle aged. A bit younger than Aunt Sonya. He has a submissive feeling about him. His slumping doesn't exactly help his case. Nor does his scruffy look. Frayed blue sweater and downcast eyes. No wonder that she so easily dismissed him. He practically screams doormat. Except, put a rifle in his hands and his entire being chances.

What is it with snipers and their strange attitudes Ruri thought wryly comparing him to Usopp. At least he is only shy and not a compulsive liar.

"Auggie." He told her quietly avoiding her eyes.

Ruri took his left hand and smiled for the first time in this life in a way she had not done since she got her memories back. Not knowing that she made her fellow crew mate speechless. Not knowing that a part of her had finally started to heal.

"You won't understand, but thank you. Today showed me something I have been ignoring ever since I boarded this ship"

"Ah." He didn't know what to say. He ended blushing shyly confused but still pleased with himself.

The boy was so pretty when he smiled. He shouldn't hide it Auggie thought while they stood silently not paying any heed to the smell of fire and smoke that was engulfing them.

After what seemed like hours he managed to get the courage to tell the boy that he should smile more.

Ruri did smile back at him.

This will take some getting used too Auggie thought blindsided by the boy's sudden change in attitude.

Meanwhile, Ruri gathered her thoughts. It's time to completely come clean about her gender and her future plans. Now she has to wait and see how Aunt Sonya takes it.

She really should stop trying to predict how the woman will react. But she can't help herself the woman is like a walking, talking puzzle. Every time she thinks she has the woman figured out she does something that throws her for a loop.

No one could be sure what went through her mind. Being predictably unpredictable that way.

Sometimes she thinks she has lost her mind. Having made this all up. In the end it doesn't matter. She still has to live through it. She might as well do her best to enjoy the journey while she is at it.

She refuses to be weak. Not when she is surrounded by nakama who would be more than willing to make her stronger.

Afterwards everyone made sure that there were no survivors before returning to their ship the Soaring Dawn.

They couldn't afford to be lax.


End file.
